


Fate and Circumstance

by Sardonics



Series: Vanish in the Void [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonics/pseuds/Sardonics
Summary: When Keith and Lance find an Earth-like planet and ponder what life will be like after the defeat of the Galra, they wonder whether or not their lives will have enough room for each other.





	Fate and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains SPOILERS for the season 2 finale of Voltron: Legendary Defender.

It had been days since Keith had gone out in Red.  


Shiro had vanished without a trace, and no one had any clue of what to do about it. Pidge had began to look for him herself using her equipment and scanners, Allura and Coran teamed together with the Castle's trackers to try to search for the Wormhole and where it might've spat him out at. But so far, there was nothing that could they find. Their hopes had begun to drain as day after day passed without a sign from their estranged leader. As the unbelievable reality began to settle into the minds of the Voltron paladins, Keith himself began to feel the weight that Shiro had left pile up into his chest. He had been afraid of Shiro's disappearance long before any one of them could think it possible. Ever since their heart to heart in Red during the Marmora Trials.  


Keith had been told that he was expected to take over as leader of Voltron, but in what world would he? While their hope died, Keith stayed sure that Shiro would return soon enough. He had to, didn't he? How could he fill the shoes of the man he had looked up to for so long? For the brother he had never known and had? No, he just simply wouldn't imagine what would be without him, and he hoped to god that he would never have to. But after a week of the disappearance, Keith just simply couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone was already acting like Shiro would never be back. They were beginning to talk about a new paladin! How could they all just turn their backs on him like that? Act like he had quietly retired instead of the fact that he had been abducted by something they didn't understand?  


He had to go, Keith decided. He needed some space from the atmosphere aboard the ship, and Red had been calling to him. Just a ride, he agreed. He would sneak out one night while the others were asleep and would fly by himself just long enough to clear his head. He wanted to talk to Lance. Desperately, he wanted to, but if he was going to be the new black paladin, how could he allow someone to see him weak? The only person who he had allowed to see him that way was Shiro, and now he was gone. And how would Lance even react to Keith's confessions? He knew, or at least thought, that Lance waited constantly in the wings for Keith to make a mistake. Keith wasn't sure why, but he thought that Lance wouldn't want to hear his worries, and he didn't want to give the boy another reason to wait on the sidelines to take his place. And the others, Allura and Coran included, didn't seem quite right either. Instead, he'd figure it out himself.  


When everyone had gone off to their respective quarters, and after that, an hour had passed, Keith stood from his bed and pulled on his boots. His armor was in the Lion deck, so he moved quickly out of his room and down the hall. He thought he saw a light from Lance's room, but it was quickly extinguished as he passed the door. He continued on, moving silently and swiftly through the linoleum hallways of the Altean Ship. When he had reached the hanger, Keith shoved his helmet over his head, having retrieved and dressed in his armor. He drove quickly to his lion, happy to see Red in all of her glory, safely tucked behind her shield.  


He had missed her and flying, and now the feeling of energy surrounding Red began to work its way into Keith, energizing him down to his bones. He raced to her as she awoke, roaring and bending forward to allow him to enter the pilot's seat. Once he was in and comfortable, he pushed her forward, both of them racing out of the castle as Keith felt a large grin spread over his lips. Before he knew it, he and Red were already miles away from the castle, aimlessly moving between stars and nebulae. He finally felt his mind clear and the pressure building inside of him release. For the first time in weeks, he was finally at peace.  


That was until Lance McClain's voice reverberated through his Lion, of course.  


"Keith, what are you doing?" Lance's voice spoke to him. Now kicked out the state of mind he had been engulfed with, Keith could see the Blue Lion and her paladin clearly flying up beside their right flank. Keith sighed. "I needed some fresh air, so to say. I needed some space." Lance chuckled softly, and Keith could hear the grin on his face when he said, "Keith, buddy, you gotta watch the puns. It's too late for me to be able to handle it." Keith frowned. "Yeah, yeah. If it's so late for you, then why are you following me? I'm a big boy, Lance. I don't need a babysitter." Lance's tone shifted, shocked at the sudden anger in Keith's voice and hurt by the rejection from the other man. "Hey man, I wasn't try to make fun of you or anything. I'm worried about you. You've been really distant lately. I wanted to check on you." Keith bit his cheek, face burning with shame for snapping like he had.  


"I... Sorry. I've been stressed out lately." He admitted quietly, his eyes glancing around the screen in front of him. Up to his left, A green and yellow planet loomed large in the close distance. "Can we land before we do what I think we're gonna go?" He asked, feeling both panic and relief bloom through his chest and stomach. Lance smirked behind his words. "And what's that?" He asked, voice smooth in Keith's ears.  


"Talk." Keith replied, shivering in his armored boots. Lance dropped the smirk, shoulders hunching. "Oh. Yeah, okay."  


They landed their lions in what seemed to be a forest full of alien-looking trees. When Keith had managed to gather the gumption to step out of his lion, he was met with Lance waiting on him, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the man. "Alright, Kogane, spill the beans. What's going on with you?" He asked, his head cocking to the side. He had taken off his helmet like Keith himself had done. His dark brown curls fell around his warm face and an eyebrow was quirked in question. Keith began to answer, his body and face hot as he looked into the paladin's dark blues, but before he could, a little girl's voice shrieked through the energized silence.  


"Mommy! There are two weird boys staring at each other! And they have big cats!" Keith and Lance both turned around to find a small humanoid girl standing between two dark tree trunks. She was almost up to Keith's waist, and had light green skin. She had long ears tied into a ponytail of sorts, and had two sets of purple eyes set on her small rounded face. To say it simply: She was adorable. Lance grinned and squatted down to her level, though she was several yards away. "Hey there! Who are you?" He asked, looking at her. "Mommy!" The girl yelled again, taking a step back. Keith chuckled, looking down at the back of Lance's head.  


A woman who looked exactly like the little girl but taller stepped out from behind the trees, her own ears hanging free in front of her shoulders. She was a darker green and her eyes were lighter, but she was definitely the girl's mother. Her stomach was swollen under a soft white dress, identical to the dress her daughter was wearing. She took her daughter's hand and looked over to Keith and Lance, who had straightened out. She looked up to Blue and Red, and her light purple eyes shone. "The Lions of legend..." She trailed, her eyes meeting Keith's. "It couldn't be... The paladins of Voltron?" She wondered, voice full of awe.  


Lance smirked. "That's us, ma'am. I'm Lance McClain, paladin of the blue lion, aka The Tailor. And this is Keith. He's the red paladin. And you are?" He asked, leaning his elbow on Keith's shoulder. Keith glanced at him sideways, but didn't seem opposed as the woman smiled softly, but at Keith instead. Lance dropped the smirk and the arm, his hands on his hips. The woman's hand rested on the top of her pregnant belly, the other holding the girl's hand, who was now buzzing with excitement. "I am Az'egh, and this is Cassu. Welcome to Ruox. How can I help such wondrous heroes?"  


Keith thought for a moment. "Actually, I'd like to just walk with my friend here. Do you think you could keep this a secret? Us meeting?" He asked. Lance glanced at him in surprise, but wasn't against it, as he nodded. "Yeah, we actually came here to talk somewhere a little more free. Is that alright?" He asked. Az'egh smiled warmly. "Of course, my heroes. You did make quite a racket on your arrival, but I'll tell my friends it was merely a supply ship. Please, shoo." She told them, not unkindly. Keith felt himself smile at her. "Thank you, ma'am." Both Lance and Keith walked away together through the treeline. They walked in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable.  


Keith chewed the inside of this lip and a light whisper of wind rustled the leaves of the tress and both boys' hair. When he cleared his throat again, minutes had passed, and his throat was already dry. "Lance?" He inquired. His voice was unusually soft and timid, and he quickly cleared his throat yet again to steel it back. "Why do you do that?" He asked, his face turning back up to face the blue paladin. Lance was facing ahead, but glanced over at him, locking eyes for only a moment. "Why do I do what?" He returned. Keith sighed. "Flirt with every woman you see. I-I mean I'm not trying to judge what you do, but I'm just curious." He rushed, his face beginning to burn again.  


Keith could see the surprise pass across Lance's face. He shouldn't have asked, but god it bothered him! And why did it? Why should he care? It was the same way he didn't know why he needed it to be Lance he talked to, but it just did. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a pull to Lance. And even if he couldn't explain it, it was still there. Lance ran his hand through his hair. "Oh. I uh. I don't know, Keith." He sighed. "I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I don't try to do it. It's just. A reaction." He glanced at the forest floor as he stopped. Keith stopped beside of him. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." Keith murmured, tactful. Lance smiled slightly and looked back up to Keith. "It's alright. Anyway, what were you going to say earlier before Cassu?" He asked.  


Keith took a deep breath and sighed. He was hesitating, but he knew that once he began to talk, he wouldn't be able to stop. The desire was immense and burning, and now was his perfect chance. "I'm scared, Lance." He admitted. "I'm scared that Shiro won't come back and that I'll have to take his place or something. I'm scared of what's going to happen with the Galra and Zarkon and if we'll ever be able to form Voltron again." Lance looked at him with wide eyes. "You're scared?" He asked, almost in disbelief. Keith's lips twisted into a frown and he silently cursed himself as hot tears began to pool behind his eyes. He knew it. He wanted to think otherwise, but he knew Lance wouldn't want to hear it. "Yeah, Lance, I'm scared! God I never should have told you. I just look like a giant moron!" He cried, surprised as a hot sob choked from his throat.  


But to even more of his surprise, Lance pulled him against his chest, their armor chinking together. Lance's arms were wrapped around Keith's shoulder's their heads pushed together. Keith's eyes closed as Lance's hands shook. He sniffled, the stress that had bubbled finally dissipating like it had done when he was flying Red. "Listen, Keith," Lance started softly, "I'm scared too. We all are. You aren't alone in that, okay? We're in this together. We're a team and I'm here for you. We'll figure it out." He promised, pulling away. He smiled at Keith, his eyes warm. Keith sniffled again and smiled back at him shyly, his right hand on Lance's shoulder while both of Lance's still sat idly on where Keith's neck met his shoulders.  


Keith finally broke their embrace and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks Lance." He spoke, his voice almost cheery for the first time in a while. Lance grinned at him. "Yeah, no problem." He chuckled, gently nudging his shoulder with a fist. Suddenly, they heard laughing through the other side of the tree line as footsteps swished through soft grass. "What's that?" Keith whispered, sneaking through plant trimmings to peek beyond the thick vegetation. Lance shrugged, sneaking up beside of him. "I dunno. Sounds happy though." Keith nodded in agreement as they finally got a glimpse of the scene in front of them.  


Cassu was running around a tall man who sported short ears and the same green skin/light purple eyes combo as Az'egh and her daughter. "Father!" Cassu cried, laughing. "Stop it! You never let me win!" The man laughed, his voice deep and happy. "You are to to earn your victory, my sweet. To be the strong warrior you want to be, you must learn to win your battles fairly." Az'egh herself laughed from a blanket she was sitting on, her hand again resting on her swollen belly. "Oh, Juer'ig, don't be so moralistic with Cassu right now. She's barely older than a tick. Don't tease." Her husband laughed again and pulled his daughter into big strong arms, cuddling her close to him. "Az'egh, my love, you always know when to bring me back to the ground." He teased, making both his wife and child grin. Keith and Lance pulled back from the brush smiling. Lance looked forlorn as he looked towards the family.  


"They look really happy, don't they?" He asked Keith, voice soft and dreamlike. Keith smiled back at Lance. "They do." He agreed before his smile faded. "You miss Earth, don't you?" He asked. Lance did not lose his smile. "I do. A lot. Mom and Dad, my brothers and sisters, my niece and nephew. Abuela." He listed, eyes as big as the moon. "I miss my family a lot, Keith. I can't wait until we finish off Zarkon and the Galra so I can go home." He confessed. Keith frowned and Lance finally snapped from his dreamlike state, frowning slightly back at Keith. "I'm sorry. I didn't mea-" 

"No, it's not that. I'm different from them, Lance. I just. What about us?" He asked. Lance blushed a dark red, unable or unwilling to hide it. "Us? What about us?" He asked, voice an octave higher than usual. Keith didn't take any time to enjoy his flustered state like he'd usually do. Instead, he frowned again. "Not /us/, Lance. Well, that too, but mainly us!" He said, sweeping his hands around the air. "The team. What about us? After Zarkon are we just all done? Do we never talk to each other again and act like Voltron never happened? Or do we try to stay friends but never actually talk like this again?" He asked. "We're your family too, Lance. I thought /I/ was... Was something. Your family, your friend. What about you and me?" His voice was meek again, and Keith hated it. He hated the way talking to Lance made him weak in the knees and made his heart pump. It drove him crazy and made him angry and-  


"What about us? We aren't going to stop this after Zarkon, Keith. I miss my mom and dad, but never for a second did I think that you weren't my family too. You mean a lot to me, man. Whatever our future is, it's going to have you and me together. You're my family too, Keith. I'm your family." He murmured. He offered his hand, and Keith took it, biting his tongue and cursing himself, but looking back to Lance as they locked their gazes. Keith simply nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah... Okay, Lance. Okay." He whispered. Lance grinned. "And until then, we have the Galra and Zarkon's fleet to destroy together. We'll see what the future holds when we get to it, okay? Together." Keith laughed, smiling warmly at Lance and not caring how weak it made him look, because for the first time in his life, that smile made Keith feel strong.  


"Together."


End file.
